


The Sins of Secrets: A Lifetime of Betryal, Regrets, and Selfishness

by Emily_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, implied non-con incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Grimm/pseuds/Emily_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George will overlook everything to protect his brother, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of Secrets: A Lifetime of Betryal, Regrets, and Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I wish Fred and George belonged to me. The story skips back and forth in time. Oh yes it is unbeta'd :/

**The Sin of Secrets Unspoken; A lifetime of Betrayals, Regrets and Selfishness.**

Harry pulls his face from the pensieve, disbelief written across his face. He doesn’t know what to think, but knows that there’s no way he can save George.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

In the pensieve:

"Brother I have the coolest thing to show you!" An excited 12 year old Fred tells George, "Follow me!"

George isn't disturbed when he see it, just curious. Fred pokes at the crup and it whimpers in pain. Trying it's best to scratch and bite its captor, but it’s so wounded it can hardly move. Fred pokes it again and lets out a cheerful giggle as the stick comes back crimson. George watches and wonders what made his brother do this. 

George shrugs, "Don't let people know you do that. They'll think you're sick." 

"If you say so brother, do you want to play with it too?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________

George is irritated and that's putting it nicely. His secretary, as wonderful as she is, can be a bit thick at times. She knows better than to pass through fire-calls when he's with a client, but she says it’s an emergency. 

Reluctantly he walks to the fireplace “George Weasley"

"George, it’s Harry. I need you to come to the Ministry of Magic immediately." 

"Harry, I’m busy. I don’t have time to right now." George says in a clipped tone, he doesn’t mean to be rude.

"Please make time, it’s an emergency and I’d rather not tell you this way."

Ten minutes later he's walking through the front doors of Department of Magical Law Enforcement wondering what in the hell they need from him. George is a law abiding citizen, he even stopped testing his experiments on unknowing subjects.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

In the pensieve: 

Fred is on top of a girl thrusting vigorously. He is about to tell Fred to stop fucking girls in their room when he notices the small muffled moan. He looks at the girl, Cho Chang. Underwear stuffed in her mouth and her hands spelled together. Tears are streaming down her face and there are bruises on her arms. George wants to think that it’s just a deviant game between the Cho and Fred, but something in her eyes tells him differently. 

He looks at her for a second longer before turning around. He can't be bothered with whatever this is at the moment. N.E.W.T.S are next week and he needs to study. 

Before he leaves the room he hears Fred ask him, "Brother would you like to play with her too?" 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Weasley, please follow me. Auror Potter is waiting for you in interrogation room 1." A short, nasally woman tells him as she leads the way.

George shakes his head and follows her.

"George, please sit down." Harry says. He looks solemn and tired and maybe a bit heavy hearted.

George doesn't care. He has other things to do. 

"Why am I here?"

"George, there’s no easy way to tell you this." Harry sits down next to him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

In the pensieve: 

George is almost drunk, the ugly girls are starting to look pretty. Fred is sitting next to him and it's uncomfortable. George knows there's something wrong with Fred. He knows that Fred is not a good person, but he’s his twin. That fact makes George want to protect him. 

Right now George is thinking about Cho, the girl who he saw on Fred's bed, the one whose face has been plastered on every wall in Hogsmead. She's gone missing and her family is willing to pay a nice sum for any information regarding her whereabouts. George considers reporting Fred, but doesn’t. He didn’t do anything to stop Fred when he found them and doesn't want to deal with any repercussions for his lack of actions.

Fred has moved closer to him. George doesn't like it, but doesn't move. Fred cups George's face like he's going to kiss him.

________________________________________________________________________________

He's at Angela’s and his daughter's funeral. Both raped and murdered. He'll never forget the look of sympathy on Harry's face when he told him what happened to his family. He doesn't remember much after, only that he had to be held down by aurors as they fed him calming draughts. 

He knows who did this. He doesn't say anything.

George’s house has been cleaned of the blood. He sleeps in the guest bedroom. He can't go into his room or his daughter’s. George can't bear it. If he had said something all those years ago maybe things would have been different. If he had tried to help Fred instead of ignoring him maybe they wouldn’t be dead. 

It's his fault and he knows it.

A familiar voice pulls him from his thoughts, "I've missed you brother."

A shiver goes down his spine.

____________________________________________________________________________________

In the pensieve:

"Fred," George says calmly, "do you need me to go over the rules of consanguinity again. Incest is wrong, I like women and I am not gay."

Fred looks at George. His eyes are defeated.

"It's Angela’s fault. She's the reason why you don't love me!" Fred yells.

"I do love you, just in a different way." George explains again.

"I want to you love me like you love her! I want you to be with me like you are with her! I want" Fred doesn't get any further before George punches him.

They look at each other and Fred says, “I want to play with her.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

George is standing over Fred. He's crying and laughing at the same time.

Fred is chocking on his own blood. George doesn't care. This is revenge. 

The last words out of his mouth are, "I'll never forgive you brother, never."

He doesn't bother washing his hands before he notifies the aurors.

The trials are boring and lengthy. Secretly, he's happy when he receives the sentencing that will turn him into an emotionless, soulless subhuman.

He enters the clinical style room; he sits in the white chair and doesn’t flinch when he feels the room grow exceptionally cold. George smiles as he tries to see the face of a dementor.


End file.
